Raging Hormones
by smushly
Summary: What happens when Ron lands detention with Draco? I don't know either, so i guess you should read it! May be more pairings in future. RonDraco!
1. Trouble for Ron

WARNING! This story contains slash (male/male pairing) and material not suited for immature minds! Ron/Draco! Good Snape! Hyper Harry! Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: Not mine! If it was mine, there would be a lot more hot, slashy sex!

….and Snape would be in my bed….naked…

Chapter 1 

Ron Weasley lay barely awake in his four-poster, groaning at the bright light coming through the curtains. Why hadn't Harry woken him yet? He pried his eyes open to look at the clock on his bedside table. 10:05? But, wasn't it Tuesday? Ron drearily looked at the Chudley Cannons calendar hanging on the wall. Oh Merlin! It WAS Tuesday! He was late for classes! And worse, he'd missed breakfast!

He groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. 'Might as well go back to sleep. I've already missed two of my classes,' he thought. No, Hermione would kill him. Sighing, he went to roll over and fell right off the bed, landed hard on his butt.

"This is gonna be the worst day ever," he said aloud. Rubbing his eyes, he reached over and pulled his bag to him. He dug out his schedule.

"Let's see…I missed McGonagall…and Trelawney. Ugh, McGonagall is gonna have my head." Running his finger down his schedule, he stopped at 10:00 and shrieked.

"Snape! Why did it have to be Snape next?! Merlin, he is gonna kill me, bring me back, and do it again! Twice!"

He scrambled up and ran to the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and lathered his hair with his favorite shampoo. Cinnamon. The other guys teased him constantly about this fact.

After rinsing his hair, he got out of the shower and stuck a toothbrush into his mouth. He ran back into the dormitory, still dripping wet, and tripped on something. His favorite boxers, the ones with the flamingos. He pulled them on and rushed around the room looking for the rest of yesterday's clothes. He threw on a fresh shirt and a pair of trousers and stuffed his tie into his bag. He discarded his toothbrush on the bed and ran to the portrait hole, his shirt still hanging open.

"Button up that shirt, young man!" the Fat Lady yelled after him.

He ran through the corridors, buttoning his shirt, and stopped in front of the Potions classroom door. He took out his tie, threw it around his neck, and braced himself as he pushed the heavy doors open.

"Well, well. Mr. Weasley, how nice of you to join us," Snape sneered. "Even if you do look like you have just gotten trampled by a herd of hippogriffs.

Ron's cheeks flushed pink as he searched the room for Harry and Hermione. He spotted Hermione sitting in their usual spot in the back, but there was no Harry. He also noticed, to his delight, that there was no Malfoy.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being late and for your chosen attire," Snape continued. "Now-"

But he was cut off by a squeal from Lavender.

"What is it?" he said with a disgusted sigh.

Everyone turned to look at the floor where Lavender was pointing and saw the source of her scream. A silvery snake was slithering on the ground toward Snape.

"It's just a Patronus, you ridiculous girl!" snapped Snape. "I have to see what this is all about. I'll be back, and if so much as a speck of dust is out of place, you will all get detention faster than you can say boomslang skin." He turned to Ron. "I will deal with you later," he said menacingly. He swept toward the door, but stopped abruptly. "And TEN _more_ points for your bare feet, Weasley." He stalked out the door as Ron looked down at his naked feet. He was in such a hurry that he had forgotten to put on socks and shoes!

Ron burned bright red as he made his way over to Hermione. The rest of the class was bursting with laughter, but she glared at him.

"Where have you been?!" she whispered fiercly.

"Harry usually wakes me up! Where's he?" Ron replied defensively, fiddling with his tie.

"I don't know! I thought he was with you! I haven't seen him all morning! I thought maybe you two were skipping, but….ugh! I have no idea where he could be!" All of a sudden she looked worried and anxious. "Do you think something bad's happened?"

"I don't know, Hermione. He's probably off battling an evil villain or something! You know him, can't stay out of trouble," he said with a smirk, still working on his tie.

"That's not funny Ronald! What if something really _did_ happen?"

" 'Mione, you're over-reacting. He's probably just up in the hospital wing with a cold, It is almost Christmas….dammit! I can't…get this…tie!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

"Oh, come here." Hermione set to work on the tie when she heard someone come up behind them.

"Undressing your boyfriend in the middle of class, Granger? I'm surprised at you! I thought a prefect would have more shame…" Malfoy said with a smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, but Ron took the bait.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"Your comebacks never cease to amaze me Weasley."

"Why don't you go play with your ball, Ferret!"

Everyone had stopped working by now and were watching the spat intensely, waiting for Malfoy's reply.

Malfoy looked angry. _Very _angry. "What did you call me?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"You heard me," said Ron smugly. "What, can't handle a little nickname?"

"Get stuffed, Weasel!"

"I thought Malfoy's weren't supposed to show they had feelings?"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," growled Malfoy.

"What _would_ Daddy say?"

"Shut up! Don't talk about him in front of me!" Malfoy yelled. Malfoy now had tears of anger welling in his eyes.

"Aww, wittle Dwaco doesn't want to talk about his dear 'ol daddy…"

" I said SHUT UP!"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley!" said a cold, deep voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Snape striding into the room. "Detention!"

As Ron argued with Snape, Hermione noticed that Harry had crept in and was slowly making his way to his seat. He winked at her and put a finger to his mouth, shushing her. Then, not watching where he was going, he tripped over a chair and brought it crashing to the floor with him. He raised his hand, telling her that he was okay, and jumped up quickly. He set the chair back up quietly and then turned around to keep walking, but bumped into the desk behind him. He winced and looked at Snape, who was still yelling at Ron, and kept going with a thumbs up to Hermione, a big grin plastered on his face.

Hermione couldn't hold her giggles any longer as Harry sat down next to her. "That was real discreet, Harry."

"I know, I am the 'Master of Silence!' So, what'd I miss?" he whispered excitedly. He was bouncing up and down in his chair, surveying the scene excitedly.

It was so great seeing Harry this way. Ever since last term, he had been gloomy and depressed, but now he was happy again. 'Just being a normal teenager for once,' thought Hermione. She couldn't spoil this moment, so instead of interrogating him, she went off in a detailed explanation of this mornings events, with Harry sitting at the edge of his seat, listening intently.

A/N: I don't know what I am gonna do with this story yet...but I have a few ideas. Please review! I have alot more stories where this came from. Oh, and if you were wondering about Ron shrieking in the beginning of the story, he's just hit puberty, so he's gonna do that alot :)


	2. Bickering

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Ron and Draco would have hot, slashy man sex in every other chapter!

A/N: Sorry! I know this chapter is reallllly short, but I won't have time to work on it for a week or two, so I thought I would post it now and add the rest as chapter 3 instead of making you wait. Anyway, I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested? If you are, just tell me in your review!!! Thanx, and enjoy!

Chapter 2 

"I can't believe Snape gave me detention!" exclaimed Ron as the Golden Trio walked through the corridors to their next class. "Malfoy's the one who started it! But noooo, I'm the one who gets in trouble!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement and added, "Hear, hear!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone so far…"said Hermione, who was walking in front of the two, deep in thought. Ron stared at her with his mouth open.

"What's that supposed to mean? He's said much worse to me!" he said exasperatedly.

Hermione spun around to face him. "I know that Ronald, but you should be the bigger man and go apologize to him," she said. Her face was inches from his and her hands were in fists at her side.

Ron smirked and elbowed Harry, who was still beside him watching them bicker. "I'll bet I am the bigger man!" he said with a smirk and a wink.

Harry grinned. "Nah, I've got you both beat."

"Ew!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping Ron upside the head. "That's not what I meant and you know it! What I was trying to say was that Malfoy looked a little…oh, I don't know! But I don't think those were tears of anger in his eyes!" she said, frustrated.

Ron looked hurt as he rubbed his head. "Why didn't you smack Harry?! He said something too!"

"Because it's more fun to hit you!" she said, stomping her way toward Herbology.

Ron turned to say something to Harry, but saw that he had tears in his eyes. He was shocked. Harry doesn't cry!

"Harry mate!" he said. "What's wrong?!"

Harry, seeing the look on Ron's face, burst out laughing. Ron looked at him, confused.

"I'm sorry…that was hi-hilarious!" gasped Harry as he calmed down a bit.

"Harry, I think your losing it," said Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"I know! But, its just such a good day, ya know? Live life to its fullest and all," he said as he resumed his walk down the corridor.

"Whatever, mate," Ron muttered as he followed Harry.


	3. Detention

A/N: Okay, here's some of the mature stuff you guys were waiting for. Remember, its slash!

Disclaimer: Not mine! I swear!

Chapter 3

As quarter to eight rolled around, Ron decided that he'd better start heading down to the dungeons for his detention. He packed up his homework and slung his bag over his shoulder. Harry looked up from his Transfiguration essay.

"See you later, Ron. Good luck with Snape," he said.

"Thanks, mate."

When Ron got to the Potions classroom, he saw no one. That was odd. Snape didn't just miss detentions.

Ron decided that maybe he was supposed to meet Snape in his office, so he headed there as fast as he could. He was about to open the door when a cold voice behind him said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. He'd be livid."

Ron spun around and yelled, "Holy shit, Malfoy! When did you get there? _What _are you doing there?"

"Language, Weasley." Malfoy was leaning against a statue with his bag over his shoulder, looking quite pleased with himself. "And I happen to be here on Professor Snape's orders. He isn't available to oversee your detention tonight, so he asked me to do the honors."

Ron looked suspicious. "And how do I know you aren't just trying to get me into trouble?"

"You don't." Malfoy gestured for Ron to follow him, so he did. They ended up back at the Potion's classroom, and Malfoy sat down at one of the desks closest to the door.

"Professor Snape needs those flobberworms sorted," said Malfoy, pointing to a vat of dead flobberworms. "There are two buckets in the supply cupboard for you to sort them into. The faster you get this done the faster we both can get out of here, Weasley."

Ron looked disgusted. "But I don't have my gloves with me!"

"Bad luck," was all Malfoy said. He took a book out of his bag and started reading.

Ron threw down his bag and pushed up his sleeves. He went to the supply cupboard, got the buckets, and started sorting.

"Aw, this is gross!" he exclaimed as he stuck his hand into the slimy worms.

After an hour or so, he was almost halfway done sorting. He decided that he would try to take Hermione's advice for once and start a conversation with Malfoy.

"So…what are you reading?" he forced out.

Malfoy barely looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Ron. "What are you reading?"

Malfoy chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing that would interest you, Weasley."

Ron scowled. "Try me."

Malfoy looked at him. "I don't think you deserve to know." He shifted, obviously trying to hide something.

Ron was curious now. He took out his wand and said, " _Accio Malfoy's book_!"

The book slammed shut and flew out of Malfoy's hands and into Ron's.

"What the hell, Weasley! Give it back!" yelled Malfoy.

Ron made a rude gesture in his direction.

"Fine, but you aren't going to like it."

Ron saw that there was a magazine stuck in the middle of it. He took it out and dropped it as if it had burned him.

"Is…is that _porn_?!" exclaimed Ron.

"As a matter of fact," replied Malfoy, examining his fingernails, "it's gay porn."

Ron gaped at him. "Your _gay_?! But, I thought Parkinson…"

Malfoy looked like someone had stuck a pile of dung under his nose. "Ugh, that pug-faced bitch? There is no way in hell I would ever dirty my hands with the likes of her." Malfoy paused. "Now if you are quite done staring, could I please have my magazine back?"

Ron looked at the magazine. "When did you get this?" he asked.

Malfoy looked startled at the question. "Today. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen that issue of Playwitch yet," Ron replied.

"Wait a minute. You are subscribed to Playwitch?" said Malfoy incredulously.

"No," said Ron. "But Seamus is. He usually gives me his old copies when he's done with them."

"So, your gay too, then."

"I never—" Ron blushed. "Well, yeah, I guess."

Malfoy smirked. "That's interesting." He turned around and sat back down.

Ron was about to go back to sorting when Malfoy said, "I wonder what the school will think of that bit of information."

Before Ron knew what he was doing, he launched a flobberworm in Malfoy's direction. It hit him square on the cheek.

Malfoy glared at Ron, who was laughing hysterically. He wiped the flobberworm off his cheek and stood up, walking slowly toward Ron.

Ron instantly stopped laughing and also stood up.

"Your going to pay for that Weasley."

Malfoy jumped at Ron and soon, they were wrestling around on the floor. The strange thing was, they weren't really trying to hurt each other. They were kind of having fun!

Ron flipped them around eventually, and punched Malfoy hard in the nose. Malfoy's head connected with the hard floor and he groaned.

"Shit, Malfoy," he said, getting off him and trying hard not to laugh. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Malfoy sat up holding his nose. "Is it bleeding?" he asked.

"No," said Ron. Malfoy went cross-eyed, trying to look at it.

Ron couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and Malfoy just glared at him, making him laugh harder. He snorted, and Malfoy gave a half smile, then started laughing lightly along with Ron.

As the laughter eased up a bit, Malfoy looked at the half full vat of worms.

"You can use magic. I won't tell," he said.

"Thanks," said Ron, as he waved his wand. They sat there in awkward silence while the worms flew through the air over their heads. When it was done, they stood up and walked to the back of the classroom.

"Well, see ya," said Ron, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Malfoy. He saw the red head turn to leave. _What the hell,_ he thought. He rushed over to Ron, grabbed his wrist, and spun him around.

"What the—" said Ron right before Malfoy crushed their lips together. His eyes widened and his body stiffened, but he relaxed as soon as Malfoy brought his hands up and ran them through his hair. It felt so good!

Malfoy's tongue swept over Ron's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ron obliged, putting his arms around Malfoy's waist and pulling him closer, so that every inch of their bodies were touching. Malfoy groaned as their tongue's clashed, battling for dominance as they explored each other.

One of Ron's hands had somehow found the hem of Malfoy's shirt, and traveled its way up his warm back. Malfoy shivered at the coldness of it against his skin.

Draco wrapped his legs around Ron't waist and Ron set him on the desk behind him, never breaking the kiss. Malfoy fumbled with the buttons of Ron's shirt and pulled it off him, throwing it to the ground. He ran his thumbs over Ron's nipples, making him gasp and pull away. Malfoy smirked. His hand traveled down to Ron's arousal, and grasped it, making the boy moan.

"Excited, are we?" he murmured.

"Not exactly what I was expecting to find, actually," said a cold voice from the doorway.

The boys gasped and Ron turned. There stood Snape, glaring at them in disgust.

"Weasley, put a shirt on and get out of my classroom. I have already seen more of you than I would ever have liked to today."

Ron threw his shirt on, picked up his bag and fled through the door.

"Draco, I really expected you to have more sense."

Malfoy just avoided his gaze. "I know how to take care of myself," he said, and he too picked up his bag and left.

Once outside the room, he noticed that Ron hadn't left. He was waiting for him.

"So, what now, Malfoy. I hardly think that you are going to announce to the whole student body what happened tonight," he said somewhat anxiously.

"I don't know, Weasley. I need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow." Malfoy turned his back on Ron and walked down the corridor.

"Fine, tomorrow then," said Ron as he headed back up to Gryffindor tower.


	4. I don't care!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 4

The next day, as Ron sat eating his breakfast sausage, Draco stormed into the Great Hall. He'd been up all night thinking, and he decided, "Screw Father. Screw the Dark Lord. I wanna be happy for once in my life!"

"Weasley!"

Ron dropped his sausage at the determined voice behind him. "Malfoy!"

"I thought about what happened and I have decided that I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks. Let's go snog." He stood there looking totally confident with his arms crossed as Ron stared at him for what seemed like forever.

"Well, you coming?" said Draco impatiently.

"Woah, Malfoy. Rewind. This is awful sudden, don't you think? I mean…you hate Weasleys…and…how do I know you aren't fuckin' with me?" said Ron.

"Does this look like the face of someone who would fuck with you?"

"Yes."

Draco blinked. "Well, okay, yes. But I'm not, okay? I guess your just going to have to trust me."

Ron thought for a moment. Then-

"Okay. I trust you," he said.

Draco beamed and offered Ron his hand. Ron took it and they ran out of the Great Hall, whistles and clapping chasing them.

A/N: Okay, really really short, but I don't like this story and kinda just want it to end. Sorry. There will be one last chapter that I will post later tonight or tomorrow…that's where the M rating comes in.


	5. The day after

Warning! This chapter includes Solo/M and Slash, for all of you who are offended by that.

Chapter 5

His legs straddle Draco's lap. He forces his body to slowly crest up and down. Silver eyes watch his every move. Breath comes in shallow gasps as he lifts and sinks on Draco's cock. He pumps slowly, his eyes threatening to slip closed. It feels so good. He grasps Draco's shoulders to steady himself. He arches, strains his head backwards, nearly biting through his bottom lip. He tries to relax to take Draco deeper but he needs this so bad. His careful movements are becoming clumsy. His legs shake, making his hips move in ungraceful jerks. He cries out and his muscles clench around Draco's cock. He closes his eyes as Draco pulls out of him and pulls him close.

'Wow, what a dream,' thought Ron, his eyes still screwed shut. But, why did it feel like he was lying on silk? His sheets weren't silk!

Ron's eyes shot open and he gazed around the room. This was not his dormitory. He didn't know where this was, actually. Wait, why was he naked?

And why was there someone lying next to him? Someone with a delicate, milky white back and silk spun hair. 'It wasn't a dream!' he thought. Draco stirred and mumbled something incoherent. Ron watched as he rolled over, facing him, with his eyes closed. Apparently he was still asleep. Ron studied his soft, angelic face before his own eyes began to wander across the planes of his body. His exposed neck, pink nipples, and the strong arms that had held him through the night. Then his navel, with the cute little tufts of blond hair straying all the way down to his…wait. Ron's face screwed. Had it really been that big? Wow. No wonder he was sore.

Ron shook his head as he felt his cock come to life. Ron groaned and rolled off the bed, taking a bed sheet to put around his waist as he walked to the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge. It was even bigger than the prefects bathroom. It had a giant shower and a lake-sized tub. The walls and ceiling were done in swirled marble and the faucets were all silver.

Ron walked over to the shower and turned it on. He let the bathroom steam up before unwrapping the sheet and walking in.

He sighed as the hot water ran down his body and into the drain. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it. The heat felt so good on his skin.

As thoughts of the night before came back to him, one of his hands ran over his glistening chest and sensitive nipples while his other hand stroked his throbbing prick. Ron thrust his hips in time with his teasing hand. He arched his back and his head fell forward. He could feel the pulsing veins that were underneath the velvety skin of his cock. His thumb rubbed over the dripping slit, spreading the clear, sticky pre-cum over the swollen head, which made his cock twitch in his grasp.

His breathing was short and quick, a sign that he was agonisingly close to orgasm. The hand that was snaking over his chest and teasing his pink nipples slowly trailed down over his stomach towards his balls, massaging them. He groaned as he rolled his head to the side. 

A sharp breath made him moan his lover's name. "Draco." A hot, tingling sensation travelled through his body as his climax approached. Ron pushed up with his feet and thrust his cock hard into his hand.

And someone grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away from his cock.

Ha ha! A cliffie! Ya gotta love me! And I will be back with another chapter or two…maybe three. I don't know. I'm just glad it's done! It's taken me all night to write this thing…so I really hope you liked it. If not…gr.


End file.
